Hanging On
by austinally12
Summary: Ally's mom just passed away a year ago and it has been very rough. Her dad's taking it the worst. He started to abuse her and he's been a drinking a lot more than usual. All she has left is Austin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's Pov**

My mother just passed away last year and it's been really tough. My dad had taken it really bad over this past year to the point where I'm scared to go anywhere near him. He started drinking and getting abusive. At first, it was just the occasional hit across the face but now he kicks me everywhere, punches me, and slaps me all the time. The only people I have left who love me are Trish, Dez, and Austin. I'm mostly with Austin all the time because he's the only one who know about the hitting. I've been spending a lot of my time at his house and with his family because I'm always frightened to go home.

Speaking of the Moons, I'm at their house right now. I spent the night there last night because I didn't want to go home. I started to wake up and look around for Austin but I didn't see him at all so I decided to go downstairs. Mimi was making, what it looked like, a lovely breakfast.

"Mimi, where's Austin?" I called out to her and asked.

She turned her head to look at me and smiled.

"He's in the music room," she said with a smile.

I nodded at her and started to walk to the music room. The music room is in the basement and it has almost every instrument in there. Probably because Austin can play basically all of them. I started to walk down the steps and I saw Austin sitting on the couch with his guitar in hand. I just looked at him and smiled. He was strumming a beautiful song that I knew as "Pretty Girls".

"Hey," I said quietly.

He looked up and smiled at me gently.

"Hey Ally," he responded.

I went over to sit next to him. I just looked at the ground until I felt Austin lightly press him lips to the side of my head. I looked up at him.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked with concern.

"Fine I guess. I had a little trouble sleeping last night though. The bruises all over my body hurt whenever I try to get into a new position," I answered sadly.

He just looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I know he feels bad for me but there's nothing he can do. He said he would call the cops for me but I didn't want him too. I know what my dad is doing is wrong but I just don't want him to leave. He's really all I have left of my family.

"How about we get you upstairs and have you take a nice, warm shower to soothe them," he suggests.

I just nodded and he guided me up the both set of stairs. We reached the bathroom and Austin started to run the shower for me.

"It's nice and warm for you," he said smiling.

"Thank you Austin," I said.

I just stood there because I was too tired to undress myself. Austin just stared at me.

"Are you going to get undressed and get it?" he asked questioningly.

"Can you do it for me? I'm just really tired and hurt to do it myself," I said looking at him.

"Ally I would, but I don't want to make things awkward," he stated simply.

"I trust you. It won't be awkward. Please I just want to get in that shower." I said looking at him with a sad expression.

He nodded. He started by taking my shirt off then my pants. When he started to take my sports bra off I winced.

"Sorry. But can you lift your arms up so I can get this off?" he asked.

I lifted my arms up and he slid it off. He took my underwear off and I slowly stepped into the shower. Austin stayed on the other side to hand me my towel when I got out. While I was washing my hair I thought of my dad. Maybe I should have Austin call the cops on him. I mean I could just live with him considering he's been the one taking care of me all this time. I would have to see if it would be okay with him first thought. I finished up my shower and turned off the water. I started to open the shower curtain and Austin wrapped the towel around me. We walked back to his room.

"What to put on a pair of my clothes or wear what you just had on?" he asked me.

"Can I just wear some of your clothes? The clothes I had on were a little too tight and your clothes are baggy on me," I replied.

"Sure. Let me just grab you some sweatpants and a t-shirt," he replied with a smile. I smiled back at him.

I sat on his bed with my towel wrapped around me waiting for him to give me some clothes. He came back and handed me some clothes along with my underwear and bra.

"Do you need me dress you too?" he asked. I nodded.

He slipped my underwear on and then my bra. He then said to stick my arms through the sleeves and he slid the shirt over my head. Next he put on the sweatpants.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything Austin," I said and hugged him tight but not too tight that it would hurt me.

"You're welcome Als," he responded with a smile. I pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes.

"When I was in the shower, I started thinking about my dad and how he's been toward me—," I looked him and he nodded, as saying continue, and I think you should do what you suggested to do when I first told you what was happening. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Last time I asked you said you still wanted some part of your family with you." He asked with a questioning look.

"Yes Austin. I want you to call the cops so they can arrest my dad." I stated looking right at him.


End file.
